slackjawed and puffyeyed
by an awesome blossom
Summary: Zelda recites the Hylian tale of creation to a sleepy Samus Aran. One-shot since it's a bit too long for Popping Corks.


**slack-jawed and puffy-eyed  
**_the story of creation (of love)_

If this was a solely LoZ story, it would be a DUI, man. Smash Brothers series is property of Nintendo and co.

* * *

And in the darkness of the holy room lit only by candles and love, she stirred slightly, slack-jawed and puffy-eyed from being called to action from slumber. "You called?" she spoke sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Had it not been for the light and common sense, Zelda might have called her companion "cute"; but this was Samus Aran, and Samus Aran was not "cute". She was, however, impatient and waiting for an answer, which of course the princess obliged:

"Let me tell you about the story of creation."

Samus mentally groaned but sat herself down opposite Zelda on the rug decorated with ornate designs - the meaning of completely lost on her.

"In the beginning, there was nothing, but then again there was everything. And from that cesspool of indecision came light - that of the three goddesses. The first to break the surface tension and spring forth into the realm of light with her immense power was the Goddess Din. But it was lonely in the light, and so she called to her sister, Nayru, to join her. And Nayru looked out into the light and saw that it was good - but lonely. However, she did not know if it was wise to venture out from the pool from which they were born. And so she called to the youngest sister, Farore, who came running immediately, and without hesitation or question, she led her sisters to reside in the light."

Yawning again, Samus unintentionally leaned forward, and Zelda was quick in stretching her arms to pull the other woman to her chest; she did not "snuggle", however, because Samus Aran did not "snuggle". She merely rested her head on the soft comfort of Zelda's bosom.

The Princess continued: "The Goddess laughed and played with one another in the light, but they soon desired for other company. And so with her strong, flaming arms, Din created a rocky mass with high peaks and low valleys; her sisters were pleased. Then Nayru created physics and mathematics so that the rocky mass of Din's would hold steady and not float apart; her sisters were pleased. Lastly, Farore created life of all shapes and sizes to occupy the rocky mass of Din's and to follow the order Nayru had created; they were very pleased."

"Mm," Samus mumbled after the dull buzzing of Zelda's voice quit resonating in her chest. "Th'gods's...kinda cool."

A light chuckle erupted from Zelda's throat as she considered Samus, for all intents and purposes, to have fallen asleep during her story. "Is that so?"

"Yeah...created you, di'nt they?"

Zelda smiled and pushed a stray tendril from Samus behind her ear, drawing her closer all the while. "I'm glad you think so." Then she lifted the bounty hunter's chin and bent down to kiss her fully on tired, dry lips.

Samus didn't mind this in the slightest, and she would have reacted to this advance in a more positively aggressive fashion, but she was concerned. "In't this," she murmured after they parted, "some kin'a holy place for y'Hylians? E'en if i' is a makeshift temple in this godless, hodgepodge world. I don't wanna draw you into sin against your Goddesses here... Come on, Zellie. Take this back'a our room."

To the woman's surprise, however, Zelda just laughed genuinely and kissed her again, this time with more enthusiasm. It was quick, however, and her eyes lit up, laughing, as she smiled to her girlfriend widely. "The Goddesses are powerful, wise, and unafraid; it is our duty in life to be the same, Samus. And what is more _that_ than love?"

"I d'n'know, Zellie... I'n't this some kinda blasph'my?"

Zelda's wide smile shrunk to a dull smirk, but her eyes lit up even more. "The Goddesses were sisters who complimented each other perfectly...but they were also lovers who completed each other fully."

Samus stared at the princess, waking up a little more as this sank in. And for the first time in her life, she prayed.

The Goddesses obliged.


End file.
